


Maneater

by LilDove



Category: Music - Fandom, Original Work, song fic - Fandom
Genre: Criminal Behavior, Disturbing Themes, Don't Judge Me, Horror, One Shot, Reference to Cannibalism, Song fic, Vague Ending, don't eat your ex-lovers, featuring sort of original characters, go home author, sort of original story, you're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDove/pseuds/LilDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the song 'Maneater" by Blue Eyed Blondes </p><p>After closing up his shop, a man goes to his favorite dive bar for happy hour. While there a woman tells him a very disturbing story. </p><p>(I'm not the best with summaries and titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

> This is a link to the song,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkjwSWW0rQ0
> 
> I don't own the rights to 'Maneater'.

It was a slow day at the little country music store. The owner, a scruffy looking middle aged man, decided to close up early; happy hour would begin soon and his favorite watering hole was just a few blocks away. He couldn’t get away from the sweltering Georgia heat fast enough. Walking through the doors of the Peach’s Grove was a much welcomed relief. It was dimly lit and the air conditioner was on full blast. He sat himself down on his favorite stool, all the way in the corner of the bar, where he could be by himself and with his thoughts.  


That’s when he noticed her, granted she was pretty hard to miss. Her hair was fiery and her face was blotchy, obviously from crying. “You alright there miss?” he asked her politely. Slowly, she turned towards him, her eyes bloodshot, whether from drinking or crying, it was hard to tell. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and in a slurred voice she said, “No, I’m not, but I’d be careful if I were you.” Before the stunned man could reply the mysterious woman continued speaking, “I can tell from the dumb look on your face right now that you ain’t too bright. So Im’ma let you in on a little secret…”  
***  


It all started with this man I met, one look at him and I knew I had to have him. Why do men have to have all the fun right? Umph and my lord did he know how to make me cum! But he was a sneaky fucker. A real charmer, he knew how to talk to a woman. Tell her all the right things she wanted to hear. When I look back, I could kick myself. Because before I knew it, he had me falling for him. Then that’s when the shit hit the fan. One day I had come home early from work and guess what I saw on my living room couch? My skanky best friend riding him like a goddamn horse. Too bad he wasn’t hung like one. So I grabbed her by her hair, knocked her right off of him, and told her to go on and get. I was so angry that night, I don’t even remember going to the kitchen and grabbing that big butcher knife. Horror movies make stabbing someone look so damn easy. Did you know when people die they shit themselves? Oh, god, then there was so much blood, too! Guess that was his final ‘fuck you’, bleeding and shitting all over my goddamn floor. Cutting him up wasn’t easy either, but I did it. Stuffed him in a few of them big black trash bags and put him in my deep freezer. It’s funny because he tastes like pig, which I suppose is right, considering that’s what he was in life.  
***

The look of shock on his face turned into absolute horror by the end of her story. Drunken ramblings of a disturbed woman or a nasty joke. Obviously she was completely unstable. Forcefully he yanked his hand away, and almost stumbled off the barstool. She cackled menacingly and downed the last of her whisky, “all you men are the same.” Even though she was obviously too shit-faced to go anywhere, she managed to stagger off her stool. Then walking on long wobbly legs, made her way out of the corner of his sanctuary.


End file.
